


Breath into me

by Graylines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, And everything is beutiful, And he loves harley so much, But she's hilarious, Hands, Harley is a power bottom, Harley is needy, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, Lesbian mj mentioned, M/M, Marijuana, Mj's girlfriend is such a minor character, Peter is a good boyfriend ok?, She represents all of us readers, peter takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: And Peter maybe liked it when Harley smoked. Sue him but his boyfriend being giggly and handsy turned him on ok?Or music does funny things when you're stoned.





	Breath into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).

It took a lot to get Peter high. Like so much it wasn't even worth the effort. Anything that wasn't either hard drugs or super soldier painkillers faded as soon as it hit his brain.  
And to be honest he just wasn't that into drugs. But Harley liked to smoke a little weed on occasion. And Peter maybe liked it when Harley smoked. Sue him but his boyfriend being giggly and handsy turned him on ok?

MJ had stopped by the apartment earlier to smoke and rant about the patriarchy. Her girlfriend, Jan, had come along to smoke and shove her tongue down her throat.  
And Harley snuggled into Peter's side taking a couple hits off the blunt and staring blearily up at him. His pupils already blown and a dopey grin playing on his lips.

MJ picked on him like she usually did, throwing surprisingly well-articulated insults and making everyone crack up. 

MJ was blowing smoke in Jan's face the two of them either making bedroom eyes or they were just too high to bother opening their eyes all the way. 

Harley sat up suddenly hand held out for one of the blunts. "you guys are fuckin noobs. That's not how you share a high." Peter had to brace a hand on Harley's lower back to keep him from toppling over where he leaned over the couch arm. 

Harley settled back in front of him blunt pinched between his two fingers. He took a long drag chest swelling as the smoke filled his lungs. Jan took it from his hand and Harley turned to Peter. He slid his hand up his cheek grabbing at his curls and pulling him in close. 

His tongue slid along Peter's lips a tiny wisp of smoke highlighting the movement. He kissed him obscenely tongue taking over his mouth. Smoke slipping between their lips and down peter's throat. Little puffs coming out of Haley's nose as he finally took a breath.  
Jan was cheering from the corner almost drowning out the sound of MJ's fake gagging. Harley pulled himself into Peter's lap adjusting their position until Pete could see the ceiling around his Harley's head. 

His hands slid under Harley's oversized blue sweater. Tracing the ridges of his hips and lightly dragging his nails down his sides.  
Realizing that the shift in mood is gonna lead to a lot more naked boy than she wanted to see in this lifetime MJ gathered her stuff and herded Jan away from the show. 

"Have fun you two. Don't scar Ned. Use a condom." She grabbed the stereo remote and clicked play on her way out. Better to keep the neighbors from filing a noise complaint.

Neither boy acknowledged their departure but when the music started, a deep throaty vocalist and ethereal beat, Harley hummed the opening notes into Peter's mouth. His hips rolling to the beat. 

He broke the kiss leaning back to shift onto his knees, now crouching over Pete's lap instead of sitting in it. He moved with the music. Head rolling over one shoulder, hips rocking in Peter's hands. His hands settled on his boyfriend's shoulders for leverage. 

Peter was red-faced and amazingly turned on. Harley hauled his sweater over his head stirring the air. Peter knew he couldn't get high easy on much but Harley had to be the exception. His smell, his eyes, the sinful lilt to his sighs. It made his head cloudy and warm. 

Peter tugs on Harley's hips trying to pull him down low enough that he could grind against him. But he resisted still shifting with the music; eyes closed. So Pete leaned into his neck instead, dragging his teeth from his collar bone down the middle of his chest. Tongue soothing the pink tracks. Harley keened gripping his shoulders tighter, hips rolling close enough to grind his semi against Pete's stomach.

Harley settles himself against Pete's thigh, still trying to move to the beat but it's more difficult now that every twitch of his hips is accompanied by sweet friction. His breath puffs in peter's face little noises catching in his throat. 

Peter settles his palm lightly over Harley's throat feeling each little vibration in his fingertips. Letting him push against his hand. A soft attempt to hum along with the new song starts up but Harley is panting too hard to keep up. 

Peter pushes back against Harley's movement eyes nearly rolling back at the sound that hums through his hand.  
Harley ducks his head down taking one of peter's fingers into his mouth sucking and rolling his tongue between them. Pete presses down on his tongue letting the spit drip to his knuckles, eyes locking. 

It's almost enough to make him cream his pants. He's definitely not endorsing substance abuse or anything but his boyfriend was fucking hot when he was stoned. Sweaty and heavy-lidded. Pupils blown wide like he'd already been fucked. 

Said ocean eyes were locked with peter heavy and unfocused. The flutter of his lashes betraying how close he was just from grinding and a little eye contact. 

Peter pressed back harder feeling Harley stutter against his thigh. His gasps getting lighter around his fingers. 

He pulls Harley in by the small of his back, feeling him arch against his hand. Curses fall from his lips, stray strands of blonde hair catching in the spit smeared around his mouth. 

Peter rolls one of Harley's nipples between two wet fingers, cursing when a forehand lands heavy on his shoulder. Harley's hands grip the fabric of his sleeves. Moans bordering more on cries now. 

Harley's teeth worry the skin on peter's collar bone trying to keep from crying out. But the hand that was on his chest moves to his ass and rocks him harder against Peter's thigh and all at once he's falling apart.

Peter whispers pet names and encouragements in his ear, clearly choking on his own arousal but trying to coach Harley through his orgasm. 

His joggers are sticky and gross so Pete starts pulling on the ties easing him out of the wet material. A hazy focus to his gaze. Clearly taking in the smell of his boyfriend's hormones in the way only super-powered senses can. 

Harley is boneless and pantless when Peter carries him to the bedroom. Leaning into the hand that's playing in his hair. Soothing him in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> A present for smoltownfangirl!  
And proof that I am writing more than one fic for kinktober this year. See I can keep my word!


End file.
